Forbidden Love
by shinyshine13
Summary: The Vampire Prince, Mika Ver Leth, falls for the vampaneze, Gannen Harst.


Prince Mika walked through the wooded area beside Vampire Mountain. It was summer now so the snow had melted but for the snow that covers the highest peaks of the mountain. His black shoes slid gently across the lush green grass, early morning dew collecting on the sides and soles of his light shoes.

Light from a full moon spilled through open spaces in the canopy that the trees made, lighting his way as he walked to an ominous destination. A soft breeze played with the long strands of silky, black hair that cascaded down his slender shoulders. The man reached up and tucked loose strands that were dangling in front of his face behind an ear with long fingers.

He stopped beneath a parting in the canopy and looked up, the moonlight illuminating his sharp features. The vampire gazed at the numerous stars above, mapping out unknown destinations of the galaxy. His eyelids drifted shut and he inhaled deeply through his nostrils, taking in the sounds and smells of the sleeping wood.

A soft snapping of a twig rang out through the deserted area and the dark man's eyes shot open. He looked around the forest, remaining completely still, listening for sounds of another presence in the woods. Slowly he move his right hand to the hilt of his sword until his fingertips grazed the polished brass.

"Who is there?" He called. "Show yourself."

A shadow moved to his left and the long fingers wrapped around the leather bound handle of his weapon. The figure stepped out into the clearing, hands raised, palms facing the Prince showing he meant no harm.

"Who are you and what is your business out here?" The Prince asked firmly as the figure approached. The other walked beneath a pool of moonlight and he withdrew his sword when he saw a flash of purple flesh and blood red hair.

"Shhhhhh." The other chided, slowing his step. "I am not here to harm you or your people. I was just out for a walk under the beautiful moon."

Mika ignored his words but was slightly drawn to his voice. Deep yet soft and gentle with the hints of a German accent.

He gripped the hilt of his sword and pointed it at the other man. "State your name," he ordered.

The vampaneze stopped and stood silently for a moment, a ray of moonlight just before him, blocking him from the vampire's view. "My name is Gannen Harst," he replied slowly. "Brother to the Vampire Prince, Vancha March." The man stepped forward and let the moonlight reveal his face to the other.

Mika dropped his sword a little and gaped at the man. He was beautiful. His complexion was a lighter shade of purple than other vampaneze he had seen. His lips were red and perfectly formed. His nose had a gentle curve that upturned it a bit to give him a more posh appearance. The man's red hair was long, not as long as Mika's, tied back at the nape of his neck, leaving the bangs to dangle in front of his face. Ruby red eyes shining from beneath stray hairs at the Prince before him.

Mika shook himself out of his trance, a light blush on his cheeks and picked up his sword again. "Why were you following me?" He asked, eyebrows knitting together in frustration.

"Do you want to know the truth?" Gannen asked, taking another step forward.

"Of course I want to know the truth," the black haired man snapped.

Gannen walked until the tip of the Prince's sword was at his belly. He pushed the blade away with the flat of his hand and closed the distance between he and Mika. "When you stepped under that ray of moonlight outside your mountain walls I thought you were the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes on." He said.

The slightly taller vampaneze cocked his head down and captured Mika's scarcely parted lips in a deep kiss.

Mika grunted in protest and tried to pull away but two arms slipped around his waist and held him in his spot. The grunts soon turned into moans of pleasure as Mika opened his mouth to Gannen's coaxing tongue on his lips and allowed the pink muscle to slip inside his wet cavern, exploring every crevice with the tip.

The pale man reached up and gripped the vampaneze's shoulders, dropping his sword on the ground and abandoning all defenses he had put up as he pressed closer to the other. He deepened the kiss by tangling his tongue with Gannen's, letting the bigger man's tongue stroke his until he pulled away slowly. Each was panting hot puffs of breath against the other's face as they caught their breath, only to dive back into another passion filled kiss.

Their bodies were pressed together. Gannen pressing into the small of Mika's back with one hand and the other stroking his long, dark hair. Mika was clutching Gannen's strong back with both hands, fingernails digging into his flesh slightly as he moaned quietly into the kiss.

Mika's knees buckled and he stumbled back but Gannen caught him and laid him back gently onto the damp grass, lying on top of him. Their kiss remained unbroken, only separating slightly to change the positions of their faces, taking deep breaths when the vampaneze lifted his head to turn it before clamping it back down on the vampire's mouth.

Gannen began to rock against the pale man, creating wonderful friction as he traced the other's lips with the tip of his tongue. Mika gasped as the purple skinned man pulled away and began to attack his neck, kissing roughly yet still being gentle. Firm fingers began to creep up the darker man's shirt and stroke the skin on his stomach.

Mika pulled away with a grunt and grasped Gannen's wrists. "No," he panted. "We can't do this."

"Why?" Gannen asked, kissing Mika softly on the lips.

"It's forbidden," he whispered. He looked into Gannen's ruby red eyes and sighed, hanging his head. He got to his knees then to his feet and began to walk away quickly.

The vampaneze scrambled to his feet and grasped Mika's wrist as he retreated back to his mountain. He spun the Prince around and hugged him tightly, planting soft kisses along the vampire's jaw line. "Will I get to see you again?" He husked between kisses.

The thinner man thought for a moment. "Yes." He answered quietly. He pulled away and kissed the purple skinned man on the forehead and backed away from him. Gannen let his hands fall to his sides and watched silently as the Vampire Prince turned and walked away from him, leaving him standing in a pool of moonlight.

That night Mika could only toss and turn in his coffin, getting only fragments of a much needed sleep. The handsome vampaneze clouded his mind and prevented sleep from overtaking him. He lay back in his coffin, black silk blankets strewn about, and closed his eyes.

Images of Gannen's face came in clear images projected before his closed eyes. He smiled at the images of him stepping into the moonlight to reveal himself for the first time. How he had kissed Mika, forcefully yet extremely loving at the same time. The purple skinned man laying him back in the grass, kissing his neck, feeling his clothed body with strong hands. Sliding his fingers up Mika's shirt…

Mika's eyes opened again. Why had he stopped him? He knew he wanted it. He knew that nothing could possibly come from having intercourse with him but pleasure.

So why had he stopped him? The Prince thought for a moment then sighed. "Vancha," he whispered. The man had stated that he was the brother to Prince Vancha March. Green haired, muscular and very handsome like his brother. But the man was wild and uncaring. Mika was always left alone when they were finished having sex for that night.

Even after fights Mika was roughly pulled back to Vancha through a session of brutal sex. The pain always melted into pleasure and the Dark Prince could never resist when Vancha asked to be with him the next night. He loved being sodomized by the green haired vampire. It was being alone after every session, the fact that Vancha only used him for his simple pleasures, was the reason he hated him.

Mika scrubbed his face with his hands. Gannen would never do that to him. He is much more sophisticated that his brother. But the sliver of a doubt that he was just like Vancha kept him at bay. After a while more of lying in silence he shook his head. "No," he muttered. "He would not do that to me. He is different." He lay back again. "Perfect…" he sighed.

The black haired prince sighed then relaxed in his coffin. He closed his eyes softly and drifted off into a deep sleep with the thoughts of the vampaneze still in his mind, transferring to his dreams as he slept.

The Prince's internal clock awoke him at the same time as usual, right as the sun set. He sat up in his coffin and stretched his arms over his head. Eyes half lidded as he inhaled deeply. He arched his back until he heard the soft popping and sighed in a satisfied manor as he set his arms back down by his sides.

The vampire sat still for a moment then swung his legs over the side of his coffin and stepped onto the stone floor. It was chilly beneath his bare feet but he took no notice of it. He stripped his clothes as he walked to the new set that had been set out for him, tossing them onto a stool that was nearby.

He scooped up the thin black shirt that had been laid out for him and slipped it over his thin shoulders, swiftly buttoning the shirt but for the last three, exposing a bit of his chest. He shook out the long, loose sleeves and fixed the cuffs so that they sat right on his wrists. Next he grabbed the pants and stepped into them, pulling them up his legs and onto his slender hips, quickly fastening the clasp. They were tight on his thighs but not too tight and fanned out a bit at the base of the pant leg.

His shoes were waiting beside the small table and he slipped his feet inside the moccasin like shoes, wriggling his foot a bit so that his shoes fit right. Last were the gloves. He picked up the dark leather accessories and slipped the right hand glove on first, flexing his fingers once inside then working on the next. His nails protruded from the tips but there was nothing he could do about that. No material was thick enough.

He carded his fingers through his soft black hair a few times then examined his reflection on a mirror that leaned against his wall. With a satisfied grunt he left the room quickly and headed to the Hall of Princes to begin the day's tasks.

Mika had been itching to get outside all day. Finally a break in the chaos allowed him to go out for his time alone a bit later than expected but he was out none the less and very relieved about it. He walked with a bit of haste in his step but not too quickly, not wanting to seem eager to meet with the vampaneze.

He had been walking, deeper and deeper into the woods for about five minutes until he came to a clearing, the same clearing in which they had first met. His breathing picked up and he took deep breaths to try to stable it. But his anticipation grew with every passing moment and restraining his breathing became futile.

He gasped when two arms wrapped around his shoulders but relaxed immediately when he was kissed on the neck. The Prince leaned his head back to rest on the taller man's shoulder and sighed. "I feared you would not make it." Gannen whispered against the Prince's neck. He rested the curve of his nose in the crook of the other's neck, nuzzling it gently.

Mika reached up slowly and placed one of his gloved hands over the vampaneze's arms. Gannen released one of his hands to grasp the vampire's hand, holding it close to the other's body. The couple stood there for a long while, gently rocking with the light breeze that blew around them, seeming to encircle them.

After a few more long minutes, Gannen picked up his head and kissed Mika's shoulder before turning the Prince around to face him. "I want to show you something," he whispered. Mika nodded and the vampaneze smiled, planting a chaste kiss on his forehead. He wrapped his arm around the black garbed Prince and held him close as he led him off into the forest.

"Close your eyes" Gannen said as they neared their destination.

"Why?" Mika asked, slightly amused by his boyish request.

"Because I want it to be a surprise," he chuckled lightly and came around Mika's front, holding both of the other's hands and pulling him close.

Mika blushed and shook his head. "Alright," he agreed, closing his eyes. Gannen smiled and kissed his eyelids before leading him on.

"We are almost there." Gannen stated as he walked backwards towards the mouth of a cave. Mika could not keep the small smile from his lips as he was led blindly by the vampaneze. He paused when he felt the grass turn to a hard, sturdy surface but then continued.

Gannen released his hands and walked behind him and covered the Princes eyes, guiding him forward a few more steps. "Now open," he said, removing his hands. Mika's eyelids fluttered open and he gasped. The cave was beautifully decorated. Plush furniture, a bit weathered but still of fine quality. A large table was set between a large sofa and two arm chairs. All seemed to be made of sturdy oak and looked old fashioned.

"How did you get all of this here?" Mika asked, turning back to face Gannen.

"A truck," he laughed. Mika blushed and Gannen wrapped his arms around him, allowing him to burry his face in his chest to hide his embarrassment. "Do you like it?" Mika nodded against Gannen's shoulder and gripped at his leather vest.

The vampaneze led him over to the sofa and laid down, pulling Mika down on top of him. The vampire nuzzled his face into the other's chest as the purple skinned man carded his fingers through the pale man's dark hair, playing with the strands as they wound around his fingers. He loved the silky feeling of the long straight hair, much nicer than his own red hair.

The Prince sighed and relaxed against Gannen's body, he kissed the man's chin and rested his face against his neck, closing his eyes. Gannen smiled as he whispered sweet nothings in German to his new found lover.

Mika picked up his head and kissed Gannen fully on the lips, not being able to contain himself any longer. Gannen grunted in surprise and responded quickly. His tongue slithered out to meet Mika's as they kissed passionately.

The vampire tangled his fingers in Gannen's neatly kempt hair, tugging the hairs free from their hold as he arched his back slightly to angle his head to deepen the kiss. Gannen stroking Mika's back with one hand as the other busied itself under the darker man's shirt, feeling the flesh of his chest and stomach. It was smooth and soft to the touch. A few scattered scars but other than that completely unmarred.

Gannen rolled them over until Mika was pinned beneath him and unbuttoned the buttons skillfully. Once all of the buttons were free he pushed it off of the vampire's shoulders and let it fall to the floor. He dove upon the Prince again, tongue immediately dominating the lesser man as he fumbled blindly with the clasp of the other's pants.

Mika's thin fingers busied themselves with the strings that held the vest onto the vampaneze's body and tossed it onto the ground. Using his nails to tear the shirt neatly and let the shreds slip from Gannen's arms. His hands roamed the vampaneze's muscular torso. Feeling the pecks and nicely sculpted abs that flexed beneath his touch. He was so mesmerized by the other's body that he had not noticed his pants had been removed until Gannen was stroking the soft flesh of his inner thighs.

Mika flinched at the soft caresses then relaxed. Gannen broke the kiss despite Mika's moans of protest, and began to kiss his way down Mika's abdomen. He stopped at the nipples that were slightly darker than the rest of the Prince's skin and kissed them softly. The vampire jumped as he licked one of them and they began to pebble, bringing a blush across Mika's cheeks.

The vampaneze took care and gently nibbled on the right nipple, gaining confidence when his lover moaned in pleasure. Reaching up with his right hand he tweaked the abandoned nipple softly. Mika arched his back as his sensitive nipples were toyed with tenderly.

After attending to the other, Gannen continued his trek down the other's body. When he passed the navel he dipped his tongue into it. Mika's eyes closed and he lolled his head back against the arm of the couch, fingers tangling in Gannen's now loose hair.

The vampire's breathing was heavy as excitement as to what would happen next coiled in his belly. Gannen watched as the younger man's abdominal muscles flexed and relaxed to his breathing, holding his breath every so often when Gannen licked the sweat that was beading on his flesh.

Gannen parted the Prince's naked legs and sank between them. He looked up at the vampire's flushed face from over his groin. He looked into the other's lust glazed eyes and asked a silent approval, approval which was granted by a slow nod of the dark haired man's head.

The vampaneze opened his mouth and engulfed Mika entirely, the head of his penis pressing against the back of his throat. Mika gasped loudly at the sudden heat and arched his back, bucking his hips slightly. Gannen held him down with strong hands on Mika's hips and began to bob up and down slowly on the other's sex.

Mika tossed his head from side to side, withering under the vampaneze's ministrations to his cock. He felt the coil of pleasure tighten as his release crept nearer and nearer. Gannen pulled off and licked the underside of his penis, tracing the veins and giving his testicles a small kiss before going back up and sucking lightly on the head and engulfing the sex once again.

Mika let out a short cry as he released down the other's throat, cock twitching in Gannen's mouth. The Prince lay limp on the cushions of the sofa, breathing heavily from his intense orgasm. His eyelids fluttered for a moment before closing just as Gannen pulled away and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

When Mika awoke again he was being carried through the forest. His head had been resting on the vampaneze's chest as he trudged through the forest. The Prince had been redressed and cleaned up. He looked up at Gannen who looked down and smiled at him before returning his attention to the unmarked path back to Vampire Mountain.

Mika sighed and reached a hand up to play with Gannen's shirt but found it gone. A blush emerged over his cheeks when he remembered that he had torn the shirt when they were in Gannen's cave. Gannen chuckled when he felt the fingers pull away from his skin. "Do not worry. I have others." He walked for a few minutes more then stopped.

He set Mika on the ground gently. The Prince wavered a bit on shaky legs and Gannen steadied him with a strong hand on his hip until he could stand on his own. Gannen wrapped his arms around Mika's thin waist and pulled him into a hug.

Mika tossed his lengthy arms around Gannen's neck and buried his face in the crook of the older man's neck. "Will I get to see you tomorrow?"

The vampaneze kissed his ear. "Of course," he whispered before licking along the shell of his ear.

The vampire mewled softly. "Promise?" He asked, pulling away and looking into the man's ruby red eyes.

Gannen smiled and kissed him tenderly on his pale lips. "I promise."

Mika bit his lower lip and hugged himself to Gannen tightly. "I do not want to leave you!" He cried quietly, rocking his face from side to side on Gannen's bare chest, eyes clenched shut tightly and gripping at the leather vest that the vampaneze wore.

"You must. They will begin to worry soon and you have business to attend to as a Vampire Prince, my love." Gannen kissed Mika's cheek and pulled him away. He gripped the sides of the dark haired mans head and leaned it forward to plant a chaste kiss on the smooth skin.

He gently stroked his cheek with the pad of his thumb. "We will be together soon. I swear it." He kissed him again and whispered into his ear. "Ich liebe dich." Mika gazed up at him and pressed their lips together one final time before backing away from him and heading reluctantly up the mountain.

"Mika!" A voice called for the sleeping Prince. Mika mumbled then turned over in his sleep.

"Mika wake up you lazy boy!" The covers were ripped off of his body and his eyes snapped open. He peeked out over the edge of the coffin to see Seba Nile running about his room, picking up dirty laundry and straightening things.

The Prince groaned and snapped the lid shut on the coffin. It was immediately tossed open again and he was pulled up into a sitting position by the scruff of his shirt. "You come in late then you sleep in late," Seba laughed. "Can you never do anything on time?" Mika snorted and Seba clapped his back. "Come now the sun has set. You have business to attend to before your break at midnight. And if you intend on going on that break on time, I suggest you get what is on your schedule done before said time."

Seba handed him a fresh new shirt and he stripped out of his sleeping shirt and tossed it to the elder vampire. Seba caught it and draped it over his shoulder as he picked out a pair of pants and handed them over to the Prince, taking the old pair out of the Prince's hands and setting them with a pile of dirty, black garments.

He slipped Mika's shoes onto his feet and pulled him out of his coffin, quickly thrusting a mug of blood into his hands. Mika rolled his eyes and drank as Seba combed his hair with his fingers; he hated it when Seba babied him. But he respected and loved the old man none the less.

When the mug was empty Seba nudged him out of the room, pushing the pair of black gloves into his hands as he steered him out of his room and down the long hall to the Hall of Princes.

Mika sighed and slipped on the gloves, walking briskly, Seba at his heels. _"Another day…Another migraine…"___ He thought to himself as he pushed open the doors to the Hall and joined his fellow Princes.

Mika leaned against a tree, panting heavily. "Good Gods they never end!" He said to himself. It was especially hectic today now that the Generals were there to report and regroup from the War of Scars between the vampires and the vampaneze.

He took a few deep breaths, inhaling though his nose and out through his mouth until his breathing had evened out. Resting his head back against the tree, he closed his eyes and sat for a moment, enjoying the silence. After a moment or two he pushed off and began his journey into the woods.

The moon was slowly disappearing, a sliver gone from the mighty sphere it was the other night, the night he and Gannen first met. The Prince stopped to gaze up at it through a parting in the canopy. He smiled slightly as he remembered the night they first met, how his intentions had first been to kill him but changed immediately when Gannen kissed him. Shaking his head as he looked down at the soft grass he pressed on.

The grass was moist yet again from the dew that was beginning to settle on the blades of lush green. Mika found that it had been quite awhile since he had last walked about outside without shoes. He kicked them off and carried them along. He shivered at the feel of the slick grass sliding beneath the tough soles of his feet but found it pleasant in a way so kept his shoes off.

He had arrived at the clearing a few minutes later and looked around, no sign of Gannen. He shrugged it off and took a seat on a felled log nearby and waited, crossing his left leg over his right and placing his shoes on the log beside him. The Prince sucked on his bottom lip as he anxiously awaited his love's arrival.

Five minutes had passed and then ten. Mika began to get worried about Gannen and began pacing. Ten more minutes and still no sign of Gannen. The vampire swallowed a lump in his throat and advanced into the forest, toting his shoes along with him as he nervously chewed at his thumbnail. He had never felt this way about any other men, usually he was his same stern self, not caring if they showed for dates of not. But Mika got sick in his stomach when the thought about Gannen standing him up.

Suddenly he heard voices and ducked behind some raspberry bushes. He peeked out through the space between branches and saw two men, both vampaneze. One looked young due to the light shade of purple and his hair only a light shade of red. The other was a senior vampaneze. "We need you to help us fight." The boy said, desperation dripping from his voice.

"I said no. I will no longer take part in the war Dante." Mika recognized the smooth, baritone voice immediately: Gannen.

"Please, Mr. Harst!" The boy begged. "We need you! Our lines are failing ever since the fall of our Lord!"

"I said no!" Gannen yelled. The Prince was a bit taken back by the man's tone even though he was not speaking to him directly; he had never heard that from Gannen before.

The boy hung his head. Gannen sighed and tilted up his chin. "I am sorry. But I am done with the war. I cannot help you." He leaned forward and kissed the boy gently on the lips.

Mika's breath caught in his throat. He could not believe his eyes. He felt as if he had been stabbed in the heart with a stiletto knife. He stood and ran from the sight, tears in his eyes, not caring for anything more than getting away from there. Throwing the shoes back at the spot he was hidden in so that he had nothing holding him back.

Gannen heard the rusting in the bushes and sent the boy off quickly. The vampaneze ran to the shrubs and looked down. Two black, moccasin like shoes lay at the base of a tree beside the bushes. "Mika." Gannen breathed. He heard a stick snap and headed off in that direction with haste, hoping he could catch up with the Prince.

Gannen sprinted through the forest, calling Mika's name. He could see the dark prince before him and tried to speed up but having to dodge the tree limbs made it impossible. "Mika!" He called again. The vampire ignored his cries again and pressed on, twisting through the maze of trees, trying to shake the vampaneze off of his tail.

"Stop and listen to me, Mika!" He yelled. Ahead was a clearing and Gannen began to pick up speed towards the Prince. As soon as he hit the clearing he leaped. He grabbed the Prince's waist and yanked him to the ground, falling on top of him.

"Let me go!" Mika screamed, slapping at his face and kicking. "Bloody backstabber!" He cried as he twisted in Gannen's firm grip.

"I have done nothing to betray you!" Gannen fought back.

"You kissed that boy! I saw it!" Mika sobbed, his fighting becoming weaker as his grief over took him.

"The kiss was an apology." Gannen explained. "It is custom where I am from."

"Shut up!" Mika yelled. "You are just like your damned brother! Just using me for your pleasure!"

Gannen flipped him over and slapped him on the cheek harshly. Mika froze. The pale flesh tingled and immediately began to redden where he had been hit. "I have never and will never use you. I cannot believe you would think so lowly of me." Gannen hissed. "I love you. I thought you knew this. I would never do anything like that to you."

Mika looked up at him and turned away, his shoulders shook as he began to sob into his gloved hands that he had covered his eyes with. Gannen's features softened and he wrapped his arms around Mika and cradled him in his arms.

"I'm so sorry. You were not there and I figured…I just panicked and thought…you were with him…" he spoke between gasps of breath, not knowing how to explain his mixed feelings in his sorrowful state.

"Shhhh." Gannen chided, stroking the raven black hair softly. "I know, I know. Just calm down. I am sorry for hitting you but I had to make you listen to me. Are you going to let me explain now?" Mika nodded and swallowed hard, gripping at the vampaneze's bare chest and resting against it, using the leather vest to catch his tears.

"Now, that boy was sent here to get me to fight for the last remaining Vampaneze Rebels. I had not known him before today, that was the first time I had met him. I was on my way to you when he caught me and it would have been rude for me to just leave him. The kiss was as my apology. It is custom where I am from. Do you understand?" Mika sniffled and nodded, leaning his head against the other's shoulder.

Gannen cupped his chin and turned the vampire's face to him. "I will never betray you." He leaned in closer, grazing his lips across Mika's. "I love you," he whispered. In a swift motion he captured Mika's slightly parted lips in kiss. Mika tugged at the man's vest as he tried to lift himself up into the kiss, moaning softly.

The vampaneze was supporting Mika's head with one hand as the other skillfully unfastened the silver buttons of the Prince's black shirt. He pushed the vampire back into the soft moss and broke their kiss. Gannen nipped at the slightly protruding collarbone of the thinner man, relishing in the moans of pleasure that slipped from Mika's kiss swollen lips.

He pressed a strong hand to the lesser man's chest and found his heart palpitating quickly as their passion grew. His head ducked down and he began to stimulate his partner's nipples as he ripped off the clasp of Mika's pants with his free hand. With the help of the cool night air the Prince's nipple hardened quickly.

After a few more minutes of sucking on the sensitive nubs he began to kiss and lick his way down, gently tugging off the black pants as he went. Mika was lying back, his back arched slightly, breathing heavily, his shirt was still on but pushed down to his elbows, hair strewn about his head in a wild black man that shone beautifully in the moonlight.

Gannen flicked his tongue over Mika's navel and traced the outline slowly, shivering when a low growl dripped from Mika's gritted teeth as he tightened his grip on Gannen's hair. The red head managed to slip Mika's pants all of the way off of his long, hairless legs. His face was right at Mika's groin so he closed his eyes and kissed the hardening sex.

Mika jumped and bucked his hips lightly as Gannen took him in his mouth. Mika groaned and lifted his hips up to meet Gannen's sucking. The vampaneze allowed him to do as he pleased and just concentrated on pleasing his lover to the fullest. He reached up and pressed two fingers into Mika's mouth. The Prince sucked on the eagerly, reluctantly letting them go when Gannen pulled them out of his mouth.

He reached down between Mika's legs and traced his hole; the Prince shivered at the touch and closed his eyes. He flinched when Gannen pressed one finger in and gasped when the second followed. The vampire pressed against the fingers as the moved in and out of his body, the vampaneze scissoring his fingers inside to stretch him for what was to come.

He pulled out when he felt that the slender man was properly prepared and kissed each of the milky white thighs, stroking the soft flesh with his fingertips. Ruby red eyes latched onto the Princes grey ones. "Are you ready?" Gannen asked in a low voice. Mika hesitated then nodded his head.

Gannen sat up on his knees, tossing the darker man's legs over his shoulders, opening him up. He grasped his erection and positioned it at the vampire's entrance. With a gentle shove he pressed inside. Mika grasped the grass, tearing it free from the ground and gritted his teeth from the searing pain. It had been awhile since he had done this.

When he was all of the way in, Gannen paused, resisting the urge to thrust seedily. When Mika relaxed he began to slowly hump into him. Small thrusts at first but picked up his pace as Mika's whimpers of slight pain turned into sighs and moans of pure pleasure.

The vampire gripped the vampaneze's arms as he was gently rocked back and forth on the grass from Gannen's long and gentle strokes, hitting deep within his bowels with every stroke. He cried out as the head of Gannen's leaking erection grazed over his prostate.

He stopped. "Did I hurt you?" He asked, stroking the side of the Prince's face.

"No! No, do it again!" Mika pleaded, gripping his lover's forearms tightly.

Gannen took a few more strokes before he got it again. Mika cried out repeatedly as his prostate was rubbed. His cock was now painfully erect and leaking precum all over his flat belly. Gannen realized Mika's need for release and picked up his pace, he was close as well.

With a strong hand he grasped Mika's erection and pressed close to him. "Together," He whispered. Mika mewled his understanding and groaned loudly as Gannen began to stroke him in time with his thrusts.

It only took about five firm strokes before the dark Prince was spilling his seed all over his and Gannen's chest, Gannen being overwhelmed climaxed deep inside Mika's anal canal.

Gannen rolled off, panting and pulled the limp Mika onto his chest. Mika could feel the strong heartbeat of his vampaneze lover with sensitive fingertips. He rested his head against the steadily rising and falling chest and looked up at the stars through the trees. Fireflies danced around them, flickering their lime-green lights on in off as they hovered around.

Mika sighed and nuzzled his face to the purple skinned man's chest beneath him. Gannen stroked his hair as he gazed up at the stars along with Mika. The Prince's eyelids grew heavy from exhaustion of their recent activities and he lowered his gaze to the taught stomach of his partner. Long pale fingers gently traced unknown designs onto the purple flesh of the man beneath him. He smiled as he slowly drifted off to sleep on top of his forbidden lover. Finally satisfied…

~FIN~


End file.
